


The Difference Between Pens and Pencils

by misura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-30
Updated: 2005-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courtship rituals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference Between Pens and Pencils

Jounouchi likes to use a pencil when he makes notes in Biology. Because that way, he can erase things. And it's easier to draw schedules with a pencil too. Or so he claims.

Of course, with the amount of notes they have to take, Jounouchi needs to sharpen his pencil at least two or three times every class. That's no problem; he brings a pencil-sharpener to school, especially for Biology.

After all, it's only during those lessons that he prefers a pencil over a pen.

That he also happens to sit next to Kaiba during them is a mere coincidence, an interesting twist of fate, so to speak. Though Kaiba'd sooner call it a grave annoyance.

Jounouchi swears it's not his fault that some of the mess that comes from sharpening his pencil appears on Kaiba's side of their shared desk on occasion. You can't prevent stuff like that; if it had been Yugi or Honda sitting next to him, the same thing would have happened.

Except that _they_ wouldn't have fussed about it so much.

Kaiba's such a whiner sometimes. Most of the time, actually.

One day, when he's in a bit of a foul temper due to a D- he got on a test, Jounouchi tells Kaiba so, informs him just what Jounouchi thinks about him and his fear of getting a little dirt on his laptop.

He hardly thinks about it, really, forgetting the words the moment they've left his mouth. There are a lot of aspects that bother him about Kaiba, and this is certainly the least significant of them.

It's only when Kaiba presents him with a pencil-sharpener that collects the shavings in a small container the next morning that he remembers them. Kaiba doesn't say a word when he hands him the package - because yes, it's kind of wrapped up, in brown paper, and initially Jounouchi's thoroughly freaked out since it looks like Kaiba's giving him a present.

Kaiba hasn't, of course. He's _Kaiba_.

The day after that, Jounouchi starts making all of his notes in ink, also those for Biology.


End file.
